


Nickname Game

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Sam, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a momentary lapse in logic and knowing their baby is human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nickname Game

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I do not own these characters.  I am just using them for fun.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** I wrote this little thing for  Rifle53's birthday. I know it is a bit early but I am going to be away for the weekend. I hope it makes you smile. I know you need some laughs. Also, I hope everyone takes this as proof of life. I am sorry for the radio silence on my part.

Sam stared at the present he just unwrapped with absolute dread.

After all the horrors he’s seen, it was one of the most terrifying things he’s encountered. It made his blood chill and he felt lightheaded. He dropped the onesie in his hand likes it was burning straight through his skin.

The present’s appearance had been a shock. He hadn’t expected to see the brightly wrapped package in the motel room he and Dean were sharing. It was unsettling, considering he could count the number of wrapped gifts he’d gotten over his lifetime on one hand but he doubted something in cheerful paper with a pretty little bow could be anything as horrifying as what he was looking at.

Dean caught him by the shoulders and steadied him. “Sammy, what? What it is?”

Sam’s only response was pointing towards the crumpled onesie.

Giving Sam a crazy look, Dean reached out a hand and tentatively poked the fabric. When nothing happened, he raised an eyebrow at Sam. “Seriously, Sam? A piece of clothing I could barely fit my arm in has you this scared? Those pregnancy hormones are going to your head.”

“Read it,” Sam said as he wrapped his arms around his swollen middle in defense from Dean’s accusation. How dare Dean blame their baby for the cause of Sam’s completely understandable fear. While it had been awkward at first, Sam had grown accustomed to the growing bump and now that his due date was creeping near, he found himself touching it all the time, like a reflex. And even if Dean denied it, his older brother always had his possessive paws all over it, making sure he could get a read on the child pummeling Sam’s inside. Dean had been all protectiveness and worry. So, though he might put false blame on Sam’s hormones, Dean was ten times worse than Sam. He had baby brain and he had it bad.

Dean picked up the onesie and flipped it over in his hand, revealing little one eyed cartoon monsters and furry creatures. It was cute, in a weird way. In the middle, it read, “Daddy’s Little Monster.”

The words sank in and Dean threw it into the corner of the room, scoffing in disgust.

“You don’t…You don’t think…” Sam licked his lips, swallowing nervously.

“That our kid’s a monster? No. I mean…probably not. Right?” Dean tried to look confident but his expression wavered.

“Right.” Nodding, Sam tried to make himself believe that fact. The truth was, they had no idea. It was all wrong from the get go and Sam had no idea why a witch whammied him with a carrier spell that enabled him to conceive the little supernatural bundle of joy in his belly. But the baby had been human looking, following the exact trajectory of an average human pregnancy. To the best of their knowledge, the baby was human. Its existence was thanks to strange circumstances but that wasn’t anything new for Sam and Dean. “So…why the gift to say the baby is ‘Daddy’s Little Monster’?”

“I dunno, it’s an expression right? Kids are supposed to be a terror for their parents.” Dean licked his lips and scratched at the back of his neck nervously.

“Yeah…but…. _monster_ , Dean? Monster means a hell of a lot more to us than most people. And anyone who would by us a gift out of the goodness of their heart wouldn’t buy something with the word ‘Monster’ on it.”

“Did it come with a note?” Dean grabbed the box Sam had unwrapped and turned it upside down. A little note fluttered to the table. Snatching it up, Dean read it out loud. “ _Hi boys. No need to worry. I’m not trying to put in a claim for my handy work. Just wanted to wish the happy daddies-to-be good look with their new little monster._ ” Dean froze. “It’s signed by a woman named Trisha.” Scanning the note again, Dean cursed, “oh, shit.” He turned the note to Sam.

Sam scanned it, finding the woman’s signature and an explanation beside it in parenthesis, explaining that she was the one who made Sam a carrier. There was a post script under it and Sam read it aloud, “ _Don’t worry. Your baby is human. I’m just teasing you. Lighten up. There is no harm in sending you a present. And you’re welcome, by the way…for the baby and the onesie._ ”

“So the baby’s human?” Dean said in need of clarification.

“Yeah…” Sam held the note out to Dean. “Can you…uh…burn this?” He felt relieved at the information in the note but he still had no need for a witch messing with their lives. He knew that not all baddies were actually bad but the Winchesters letting a witch get her hands on them long enough to alter the course of their lives was never going to sit well with him, regardless of the blessing it gave him. “And burn that,” Sam added while pointing to the offending onesie.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Dean picked up the onesie, passing Sam on his way out the door to carry out his task. “I’ll be right back, _little-monster_ -incubator,” he teased with a rub to Sam’s belly.

“You call our kid a monster or me an incubator again, and I am going to be burning your body along with those things.” Sam gave his brother a bitch face and snorted.

Dean shook his head with a laugh.

Sam may have been being a bit over dramatic but his baby _was not_ a monster and he wasn’t going to let anyone – neither Dean nor Trisha – get away with thinking that it was anything but human.


End file.
